Motor powered twin sponson or catamaran type boats are known for high speed and are often referred to as "cigarette boats" due to their slim design and high speed. "Cigarette boats", known for speed, were designed by Don Aronow, a well known boat designer, and such boats include a central tunnel between the sponsons to permit the flow of air therethrough and a sharp, pointed, tapered bow for aerodynamic purposes, and include strakes on either side for stability.
It is desirable to provide a new and improved catamaran type hull structure and boat with the hull structure to provide improved control, speed, stability, efficiency and operation.